The present invention relates to a functional cast therapy product, and a method of using the product to create a therapeutic cast on a patient. The product that is the subject of the invention is in “kit” form, and substantially improves the efficiency of creating a cast or splint from the various components medically required to achieve the desired therapeutic result.
Functional casts are casts formed of conformable cast tape and techniques that permit rigidity where immobilization is required, but which also permit a degree of flexibility in other areas of the body part where immobilization is not necessary. This type of cast stabilizes joints and limbs without negatively affecting adjoining soft tissues or joints. Muscle function is maintained during healing, leading to a decreased need for physiotherapy.
The conformable cast tape used with this technique is typically polyethylene (“PE”) cast tape that, unlike fiberglass, has a degree of flex after hardening into its therapeutic, “in use” condition. PE cast tape is coated or impregnated with a curable resin and stored in low moisture conditions in a moisture-proof pouch. Upon exposure to water, the PE cast tape is hardened over a period of time that permits application to and conformity with the joint or limb to be immobilized.
Use of PE cast tape permits the cast to be used as a single therapeutic product. Initially, the cast as applied can be constructed as a primary cast. Later during recovery, the cast can be removed with scissors, and adjusted to accommodate for reduction of edema or for muscle atrophy. Alternatively, the cast can be created initially for use with chronic conditions such as arthritis, sprains and the like.
In either usage, these casts are light-weight and easy to clean.
In contrast to conventional casts, functional casts require a number of distinct components, some of which are typically sold in long, multi-use rolls. These materials must be available for use at a specific location, are subject to wastage and make the actual cost of a single cast hard to capture for accounting or billing purposes. Typically, a technician will be required to go from place-to-place within the facility to gather together the necessary materials. For this reason, in many situations, as when a cast technician must travel outside a medical facility to apply or adjust a cast, other types of casts are used.